


Wilford Brimley, Chaos God of Diabeetus

by criss_cross_applesauce



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: Chaos, Chaos Magic, Diabeetus, Totally Srs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criss_cross_applesauce/pseuds/criss_cross_applesauce
Summary: See the ignominious, yet blessed, adventure of our Lord and Savior, Wilford Brimley.





	Wilford Brimley, Chaos God of Diabeetus

Many many years into humanity's future, in the century of Warhammer 40k, the man, the legend, the imfamous, Wilford Brimley of the 20th century was reborn in the Imperium. He was filled with Chaos Magic and, more importantly, diabeetus. Even as a child he had type 2 adult onset diabeetus. At the tender age of 4, when he was testing his own blood sugar, his brother, the reborn Dick Richards, his past lover so many eons ago, ran into him and disrupted his test. He loved Dick so much back in his past life of his Liberty Medical days, but it's different now. Out of rage Wilford Brimley used his psychic ability and forced diabeetus into his brother. That set him down his dark and glorious path of using Chaos Magic to spread diabeetus. What he didn't know, however, was the more people he gave diabeetus, the more powerful he became.

He never trusted the Imperium of Man, he knew his only destiny was one thing, and one thing only, diabeetus. He became a sorceror of great and terrible magic. He killed a lot of people and aliens, but he would rather them slowly die from the onset of diabeetus. No one is safe from his terrible magic either, even machines suffer from the wrath of diabeetus. Wilford Brimley, being naturally inclined to Chaos watched his Chaos brethern, especially Ahzek Ahriman. That man was obsessed with becoming a Chaos God and did everything to reach the knowledge to become that God he thought he so rightly deserved. Wilford Brimley, being filled with the insight of diabeetus and chaos followed in his shadow, watching him, observing him. Finally, Ahzek had found the knowledge to become a God himself, but Wilford Brimley came out from hiding and usurped his power. This empowered him into the Chaos God of Diabeetus, and having completed this, disappeared into the Immaterium.

Now, all those who worship and please Wilford Brimley the most are eventually blessed with his power to force diabeetus into their enemies.


End file.
